sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Serena Scott Thomas
| birth_place = Nether Compton, Dorset, England | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | yearsactive = 1990–present | spouse = | children = 1 | relatives = Kristin Scott Thomas | occupation = Actress }} Serena Harriet Scott Thomas (born 21 September 1961) is an English actress. Her television roles include Diana, Princess of Wales in Diana: Her True Story in 1993. Her film appearances include The World Is Not Enough (1999), Hostage (2005), Brothel (2008), and Inherent Vice (2014). Early life Scott Thomas was born in Nether Compton, Dorset. Her mother, Deborah (née Hurlbatt), was brought up in Hong Kong and Africa, and studied drama before marrying her father, Lieutenant Commander Simon Scott Thomas, a pilot in the Royal Navy who died in a flying accident in 1964.Kristin Scott Thomas Biography (1960–) ThePeerage.com : View topic – Scott Thomas family update She is the younger sister of actress Kristin Scott Thomas, the niece of Admiral Sir Richard Thomas (who was Black Rod in the House of Lords), and a great-great-niece of Captain Scott, the ill-fated explorer who lost the race to the South Pole. Her surname is an amalgam of the surnames of those two families. The Scott Thomases also trace their lineage to Francis Godolphin, 2nd Earl of Godolphin, the owner of the famous Arabian horse Godolphin Barb. Career Scott Thomas is known for her portrayal of Diana, Princess of Wales, in the television mini-series Diana: Her True Story (1993), and for playing the lead in the TV film Harnessing Peacocks (1993) and Dr. Molly Warmflash in the James Bond film The World Is Not Enough (1999). She played a villainous "watcher" in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode "Revelations" (1998) and also starred in the short-lived series All Souls (2001), as well as playing Bruce Willis's wife in the film Hostage (2005). She appeared on the television shows Nip/Tuck and N.C.I.S. and starred in the film Brothel (2008). She played the role of Carole Middleton, mother of Kate Middleton, in William & Kate: The Movie, a biopic of Kate's romance with Prince William. Filmography * Let Him Have It (1991) * Harnessing Peacocks (1992, TV film) * Diana: Her True Story (1993, TV film) * Sherwood's Travels (1994) * Bermuda Grace (1994, TV film) * The Way to Dusty Death (1995, TV film) * Clair de Lune (1995, TV film) * Nash Bridges '' Kelly Bridges (1996,1997 TV series) * ''Nostromo (1996) * Relax...It's Just Sex (1998) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1998) * The World Is Not Enough (1999) * Skeleton Woman (2000) * All Souls (2001) * Code Hunter (2002) * The Agency (2002) * The Division (2003) * She Spies (2003) * Haven (2004) * Hostage (2005) * Over There (2005) * Freddie (2006) * The Thirst (2006) * Wicked Wicked Games (2006–07) * NCIS (2007) * Nip/Tuck (2007) * Brothel (2008) * William & Kate (2011, TV film) * Inherent Vice (2014) * Rizzoli & Isles (2016) * Scorpion (2017) References External links * Category:1961 births Category:English film actresses Category:English television actresses Category:Living people Category:People from West Dorset District Category:20th-century English actresses Category:21st-century English actresses Category:Actresses from Dorset Category:People educated at Leweston School